Love and War Don't Mix
by Prince of all Saiyans
Summary: In a time of war, it's great to have someone to hold on to, right? Yeah, easier said than done when you're fighting Troll Berzerkers. Will Hidim and Leigha's love be torn apart by war? WarCraft 2


  
  
I do not own anything about warcraft, anything affiliated with the game or its merchandise. I have no rights to it or its company and hereby cannot reap of any benefits blah blah blah.  
  
A Brief History of Warcraft: To sum it up shortly, Warcraft is about a war between a race called the orcs and a race called the humans. The orcs team up with the trolls and the humans team up with the elves. The orcs have managed to catch the dragon queen and enslave her dragons. Before the war between the orcs and humans there was still a bitter rivalry between the trolls and elves. The actual orcs come from another dimension using a portal, attacking the humans. The trolls, while similar in race with the orcs, are not orcs and have lived in the same dimension as the humans, elves, and dwarves for quite a while.  
  
LOVE AND WAR DON'T MIX  
  
This story is before the great war between the humans and orcs begin. It focuses on the rival battles the trolls and elven woodsmen had. The elves are not short and ugly as you may think (mind you these are not Santa's elves, but a close cousin of the humans). These elves look similar to humans, their weight and height's being about the same, the elve's ears being a bit pointier than a human's, and the elve's being a highly more attractive race. The trolls however, are hideous green skinned monsters with long warted noses and short ivory tusks. They too are around the same size and shape as a human. Enjoy the story and please R&R.  
  
The noisy cheers and horseplay coming from these people could be heard throughout every forest of Quel'thalas. Drinking, dancing, and other merriment reigned supreme as these elven archers celebrated their long, hard fought victory over the trolls and their berzerkers. Elven archers and rangers joined together in unstoppable celebration, their cheers ringing throughout the land. A great fire had been built, expertly controlled by the fine white forest chalk. It's bright orange and red embers brought warmth and light to the great forest and its people. There were more cheers and more congratulations coming from these people, they had just won a major battle against the evil troll berzerkers and axethrowers that had raided their land. Their spirits soared as well as their voices, the crowd of warriors enjoying the festive night of victory underneath the tall pine trees of the forest. Amongst the partying elves were two particular archers, their eyes locking as they blocked out everything that was going on around them. Hidim grabbed Leigha's hands and they embraced in a long passionate kiss. Hidim ran his gentle hands through Leigha's long, dark brown hair, her green eyes twinkling in the firelight. Both were seated on a long pine log, lost in each other's faces.   
"I think we taught those trolls quite a lesson tonight." Hidim said as he gazed over at the celebrating warriors around them.  
"I'm just glad we can be together." Leigha replied.  
"So am I."  
Hidim stood up, revealing his blood stained clothes. His tall brown leather boots were crusted with mud, his green hooded shirt was smothered in blood, as well as his green pants. He stared at Leigha with his ocean blue eyes, his short blond hair being illuminated by the large crackling fire.  
"I think we'll just need to beat them in one more battle. Their numbers are few but they will undoubtedly attack us again in the day."  
"Yes, after one more battle they will finally leave us in peace. And then you and I can be together without worry or fear." Leigha commented.  
Hidim grabbed her waist and kissed her softly on the lips.  
"I'm going to fashion more arrows. Care to join me?" Hidim asked.  
"Yes, I'm almost out. Leigha replied as she stood up.  
Hidim and Leigha locked hands as they left the party of dancing and cheering elves. Hidim led Leigha far into the woods, stopping at one particular tree. They both skillfully climbed the tree, getting to the top and climbing into the shelter above. The shelter was a magnificent tree house with two rooms. Hidim had a bed and a closet in his bedroom, and the large living room had six wooden chairs and a large oval table in the center. Hidim left Leigha waiting in the lantern lit living room as he went to his bedroom to retrieve his supplies. A minute later he emerged with several half-created arrows and a sword complete with a solid white and red rubber handle. Leigha grabbed some of the arrows and began working on them with a small sharp knife. They both sat and fashioned the arrows, thinking back to the day's events. The trolls had surprised them three weeks earlier with the fiercest of raids. This coming after sixteen months of peace. The elves had stopped the trolls offensive through bitter fighting and then counter-attacked. Day by day the elves had pushed the trolls back to the forest, and finally tonight they had ousted them. But the cost had been great. Hundreds of elven lives had been taken, Hidim's own best friend was killed in the first battle. And it wasn't over yet. They all knew that the ax-wielding trolls would make one more desperate attempt to gain a foothold at the base of the forest. This last day had presented one of the most deadly and violent battles, lasting from dawn until dusk. Hundreds on either side had been killed, their souls departing to another world as the living elven and troll forces were being diminished. But the brave elves' sacrifices were not in vain, one more battle could stop the trolls and turn them away in defeat for good this time. For Hidim and Leigha these battles were especially trying. One mistake in the heat of battle from either of them could tear their love apart, but even more than that was their devotion to their people before themselves. Many of their friends had warned them not to let their relationship grow during a time of battle, but Hidim and Leigha ignored the warnings and continued to expand their relationship, pouring in countless amounts of their feelings for each other. Hidim and Leigha finished fashioning their arrows and sword sharpening. The next day would be the vital battle, both new that tomorrow could be their last day together, but each looked positively to their future, knowing that their happiness could be complete after just one more day. Hidim placed his sword in the corner of the room and he stared over at Leigha who was placing her arrows by their pouch. Leigha walked over to Hidim, sitting next to him.  
"If anything happens to me tomorrow, know that I always loved you." Leigha whispered as she cuddled next to Hidim.  
"Nothing's going to happen to you. Tomorrow is going to be a short and easy battle, you'll see."  
Hidim locked his lips with Leigha and they kissed passionately. Hidim grabbed Leigha's waist as she ran her fingers through his hair. Their bodies were twisted together and Hidim removed Leigha's top, exposing her naked breasts. They held on to each other as they stood, keeping their lips embraced, Hidim turning off the lantern, and they walked to his bedroom. Hidim laid Leighla gently on the bed as they continued to take each other's garments off. If I told you any more than there would have to be a new rating, so .......  
  
***  
  
The bright sun was just peeking over the horizon, the few birds of the forest had just began to sing, and the elves of the Quel'thalas forests were just beginning to stir. Inside Hidim's bedroom, he and Leigha lay side by side with only a blanket covering them. In the middle of the forest, a small handful of elves were drinking the cold waters of a creek, which was fed by the icy springs of Turlas. They all looked up in unison as a loud gusting noise was heard. Closer and closer the whooshing became, each archer grabbing their bows and holding them tight. The sound became closer and closer, and the tops of the trees began to stir as if some enormous wind was coming. Then above the trees came an enormous flock of large, green-scaled, fire breathing dragons. The archers looked up in terror to see each dragon manned by a troll, the first dragon being manned by the troll leader, Zuljin. He stared down at the poised elves who now aimed their arrows straight for his dragon. Zuljin stared down with his beady black eyes, his long white scarf flowing gracefully behind him in the wind. Quickly the archers let loose their arrows just as the dragon blasted an enormous ball of fire at them. The dragon felt the sting of all five arrows, their sharpened ends sinking into its tough scaly skin, and it came crashing to the earth. Zuljin expertly leapt to safety, grabbing on to the branch of a nearby tree, then dropping to the ground with a soft thud. Zuljin glanced up as the rest of the dragons began to torch the trees of the elven forests with their fiery breaths. Zuljin then looked over at the small band of archers who had just felt the wrath of his dragon's flame. Four lay scorched on the ground, but one had luckily escaped and stood aiming an arrow at Zuljin from 15 feet away. With lightning quick speed Zuljin dodged the arrow, rolling to the ground, and in the same motion springing up and launching one of his lightweight axes into the skull of the lone elven archer. Zuljin laughed a slow, hideous laugh as the archer fell dead, blood oozing down his face.  
  
***  
  
The crashing flames against the trees accompanied by the wicked howls of the trolls and the high pitched screeching of the monstrous dragons quickly woke every sleeping being in the forest. Hidim and Leigha quickly sprang out of bed and through on their elven uniforms. Hidim strapped on his sword and threw Leigha's hers, as the defiant troll howls became closer and closer. Both warriors grabbed their bows and full arrow pouches, giving each other one last loving look. They turned, ready to jump out of the tree when two maniacal Troll Berzerkers landed in front of them` with heavy thuds that shook the wooden floor. Dust rained down on the leaf littered soil below. The two trolls stood grinning with their jagged teeth, their tusks jutting out sharply. The berzerkers were far more skilled than the average ax thrower, and it would take all of Hidim's and Leigha's skill to fight these two brutes. Each muscular green troll had red war paint covering their faces and each warrior carried two deadly axes, one in each hand.  
"Who you want me to kill?" The first one asked his counterpart.  
"Don't matter, kill em both."  
"All right." The first one replied nonchalantly.  
The first berzerker craftily threw his first ax at Hidim, but Hidim dove out of the way and Leigha shot the creature with a quick arrow that pierced his eye. A shower of thick red blood spurted from his eye as he yelled in agony. The blood quickly ran down his face and began forming a puddle on the floor. The angry troll lifted his second ax, but his poor vision and lack of blood caused him to lose his balance and fall out of the tree to the ground below. Hidim quickly shot an arrow at the second berzerker, but the troll jumped high and the arrow sunk into his leg. The troll screamed in anger and pain and managed to throw his ax at Hidim just as Leigha put two arrows in the troll berzerkers head. The troll fell to his knees, grasping the arrows in his hand, then falling to the ground, dead. Leigha turned to Hidim who had taken the troll's ax to the arm. The solid steel blade had ripped his tendons and cut deeply through, penetrating the bone. Blood poured down his arm as Leigha looked in horror at his injury.  
"No, it's okay. You're going to be all right."  
Hidim slowly fell to his knees, feeling faint from the sudden lack of blood. Leigha helped him back to his feet, but both were hastily thrown back down as an injured dragon came crashing into the tree, tearing it down. A great crack was heard as the tree and its house was thrown to the forest floor. Both lay motionless under the rubble as the battle between the rest of the elves and trolls raged on. Screams of pain rang out through the burning forest, lives were being lost and blood was being shed. This new reinforcement of dragons was both devastating and puzzling to the depleting elves. Why were the dragons helping the trolls? Had someone gotten a hold of the dragon queen, the only way to control the dragons? These questions were of little concern at the moment as the elves continued to get slaughtered by the trolls and the dragons. Underneath the rubble, something began stirring, and Leigha managed to pull herself free of the heavy boards and scattered branches. Her clothes were tattered, her face was bruised with three small cuts on her upper cheek. She anxiously began looking through the rubble for Hidim. It didn't take her long and she dragged his beaten body to a small clearing between the flaming trees. All around them were trees resembling giant, lit torches in the bright morning. Hidim's left eye was swollen shut, beyond belief, his mouth and lips were pussy and bleeding all at once. He looked up at Leigha with sadness in his eyes, and she kissed him gently on his forehead. His arm had been bleeding for quite a while and it had no more blood to bleed. His look of utter sadness was frozen on his face. He had breathed his final breath, and Leigha closed his eyelids. Tears began to well up in her eyes, and they brimmed over, long lines of salty tears streaming down her pretty face. She began to sob a long and uncontrollable sob as she stood up. She couldn't look at his face anymore, the lifeless body was more than she could bare and she turned around to avoid the scene. When she turned around she squinted through her watery eyes at a figure standing in front of her. An ax came quickly through the air, its sharp metal edge striking her in the neck. Leigha's limp body fell onto the body of Hidim. There was a deep, stirring, goosebump-giving chuckle that would have made even the bravest warriors cringe. A laughing green-skinned, warted nosed troll stood there with a gleam in his eye, his white scarf hanging limply around his rough neck.  
"Now you didn't think she'd be happy without him, did you?" Zuljin asked as his deep laughter rang throughout the forest.  
  
  
  



End file.
